GAJE
by kukirakurakura
Summary: kumpulan one-shot, song fic yang gaje, miss-typo, abal, dan mengandung Fem!chara s . Chap : 2 untitled. so, RnR please!
1. my immortal

Warning : fem!chara, bagi para readers yang gak tahan sama cerita cinta yang lebay, disarankan untuk tidak membacanya. Miss typo, jelek de-el-el.

My Immortal

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**supressed by all of my childish fear**_

_**if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**and it won't leave me alone**_

Dia sudah tidak ada, aku yakin itu. Tapi mengapa aku selalu melihatnya? Rasanya sesak sekali. Aku takut menyentuhnya. Takut dia menghilang. Takut dia kembali dibalut warna merah, warna yang kubenci.

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

*Flashback – 25 years ago*

Orang yang memiliki mata berwarna merah dianggap sebagai pembawa malapetaka, itulah aku. Dan karena itu, setiap hari para penduduk menghina dan memukuliku. Hari ini juga seperti itu, para penduduk berhasil menangkapku di sebuah gang sempit dan memukuliku dengan kayu dan melemparku dengan botol-botol yang sudah pecah. Saat aku hampir kehilangan kesadaran, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang yang samar-samar memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti. Dan anehnya pukulan dan lemparan botol itu tidak lagi aku rasakan. Aku merasa pandanganku menggelap, dan akhirnya akupun ambruk.

Aku terbangun di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing bagiku. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat indah yang didominasi oleh warna merah. Merah, warna mataku, warna yang kubenci. Kulihat luka-luka di tubuhku sudah diobati. Ini pasti mimpi. Semua orang tidak pernah menginginkanku, apalagi merawatku seperti ini. Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Berharap ketika aku membuka mataku, aku kembali ke gang kumuh tempatku biasa tinggal. Tetapi tetap saja aku masih berada di sini. Dan sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Masuklah seorang pemuda tampan bermata violet yang tajam dan memakai coat berwarna sama.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, apakah kau merasa lebih baik?" pemuda itu tersenyum dan mendekatiku. Aku mengangguk. Suara ini sama dengan suara yang menolongku. Dia terasa begitu nyata dan hangat. Aku menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan mataku.

"Ah, ada apa?" Tanyanya halus. Aku semakin takut. Takut kalau dia ternyata juga membenci mataku ini, aku bisa dibenci olehnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan pemuda itu mengangkat wajahku. Dia melihat mataku. Dan anehnya, ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah, tetap tersenyum.

"ke-kenapa kau menolongku? Kau tahu kalau mataku . . ."

" Pemilik mata berwarna merah adalah pembawa malapetaka, itu yang dikatakan orang-orang padamu kan?" aku mengagguk pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli apa anggapan orang. Bagiku, matamu itu sangat indah, seperti mawar yang sedang mekar." Aku benar-benar terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya ada yang memuji mataku.

"Hei, maukah kau tinggal di sini dan menjadi temanku?" tanyanya pelan. Air mataku mengalir. Dibutuhkan oleh seseorang, itulah yang kuinginkan.

"I-iya!" Tangisku akhirnya pecah. Mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha menjaganya, melindunginya agar tidak hilang dari sisiku. Berusaha membuatnya bahagia.

*End of flashback*

_**Now i'm bound by the life you left behind**_

*Flashback – 20 years ago*

Dari hari ke hari, aku semakin tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Ternyata dia juga dikucilkan, sama seperti diriku. Dia dibenci oleh orang-orang karena dia berasal dari keluarga pembunuh berdarah dingin. Mereka takut kalau dia juga mempunyai nafsu membunuh sama seperti keluarganya, tetapi dia tidak dianiaya olah para penduduk karena dia adalah seorang bangsawan. Saat dia membuka rahasia ini, dia takut jika aku juga menjauhinya. Tetapi aku tetap di sisinya. Sama seperti dirinya, aku tidak percaya akan omong kosong itu. Dan walaupun hal itu benar, dibunuh olehnya pun aku tidak apa-apa. Asal keinginannya tercapai, itu sudah cukup.

Tetapi sekarang aku disini. Hanya ditemani oleh sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku, di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama yang sangat kukenal : Yugi Motou. Dan kalian harus tahu satu hal. Akulah yang telah membunuhnya.

*End of flash back*

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**my one pleasant dreams**_

Aku terbangun di sebuah tempat yang sangat familiar, taman yang dipenuhi bunga mawar merah, tempat favorit orang itu. Begitu aku melihat sekeliling, mataku menangkap pemilik mata violet itu, Yugi Motou suamiku. Pemandangan itu terasa terlalu sempurna untuk sebuah kenyataan. Ini mimpi. Namun hatiku terus memberontak ingin menghampirinya, ingin menyentuhnya sekali lagi, ingin meminta maaf padanya. Kakiku akhirnya bergerak, berlari mendekatinya. Namun semakin kuat aku berlari, keberadaannya semakin menjauh. Dan bersamaan dengan terbangnya kelopak-kelopak mawar, dirinya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

_**Your voice it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

"Yugi!" Aku meneriakkan namanya, tapi sia-sia. Taman mawar inipun berubah menjadi kegelapan. Aku menangis, tak ingin kehilangan dia lagi.

"Atem . . . Atem . . ." Sebuah suara lembut yang familiar itu memanggilku. Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanku lagi. Walau aku tahu aku akan hancur, kuikuti suara itu. Semakin lama, kulihat jelas ada cahaya yang semakin dekat. Yugi. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini.

Cahaya itu sekarang sudah di depan mata. "Yugi!" Aku meneriakkan namanya sekali lagi, tetapi yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah kamar tidur kami. Sisi tempat tidur yang lain masih rapih, tidak ada tanda dia ada di sini.

_**This wound won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There just to much that time cannot erase**_

Sudah 20 tahun sejak kepergiannya, tapi rasanya seperti kemarin. Terlalu banyak kehangatan dan cinta yang dia isi dalam kehidupanku. Dan sekarang dia meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar yang mematikan. Sudah terlalu banyak memori tentangnya terekam oleh ingatanku. Suaramu, sentuhanmu, tawamu dan juga . . . kematianmu.

*Flash back- 20 years ago (the incident)*

Malam ini adalah peringatan setahun pernikahan kami. Aku benar-benar senang, dia mengajakku ke sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar yang sedang bermekaran. Malam itu kami berdansa tanpa musik apapun, hanya ditemani oleh bulan purnama dan sayup-sayup angin. Semua terasa indah, sampai aku menyadari ada yang salah dari bulan purnama itu. Bulannya berubah warna menjadi merah, dan perasaan ku menjadi aneh. Haus, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku tidak menginginkan air, tetapi sesuatu yang hangat, yang mengalir dalam tubuh. Aku memandang suamiku. Dia terasa . . . Lezat. Dia memandangku dengan perasaan khawatir. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan sangat cepat aku mendekatiny dan segala menjadi gelap.

Begitu aku sadar bulan sudah kembali seperti semula. Tetapi yang sangat mengejutkanku adalah yugi. Dia berada dipangkuanku, tersenyum hampa, dingin dan tubuhnya berlumuran darahnya. Merah , seperti mawar yang mekar.

*End of flash back*

_**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you still with me, I've been alone all along**_

Aku bermimpi, lagi. Sekarang aku berada di bukit itu. Dadaku sesak, tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Dia berada di hadapanku. Tetapi entah mengapa dia terasa begitu nyata. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi. Terlihat jelas, dia mencoba menghentikanku, aku dan mata merahku yang menyayat itu melukainya, mencabik-cabiknya. Dan dia menjadi merah.

"Aakh!" Aku berteriak dan menangis. Seharusnya aku melindunginya, bukan membunuhnya. Aku mengutuk diriku. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya sakit, seakan-akan hancur.

_**You cried I'd wiped away all of your tears**_

_**You screamed I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**I held your hands through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

*Normal POV*

Pria bermata violet itu menghampiri atem. Dengan lembut, dia hapus butiran air mata dari pipi istrinya. 'sentuhan ini terasa nyata' batinnya meringis. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan pelukan yang sangat dia rindukan dari pria itu. Awalnya dia takut kalau ini hanyalah ilusi, tetapi rasanya hangat. Wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada tegap suaminya " Atem . . ." Kata pria itu sambil membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Atem sadar. Mungkin dia memang sudah pergi, tetapi serpihan-serpihan jiwa pria itu akan tetap melekat di hatinya.

Untuk kali ini dan seterusnya, Atem akan tetap menjaga serpihan jiwanya. Hanya itulah yang bisa ia jaga.

*di luar cerita*

Atem : *Evil Glare* " Woi Author! Kenapa lo ngerubah gue jadi cewek hah?"

Author : *tampang polos* " untuk kebutuhan cerita, neng atem"

Atem : " jangan panggil gue pake 'neng'! Terus kenapa lo belum ngebalikin gue seperti semula?"

Author : "aih putri atem, jadi cewek jangan galak dong. Karena obat perubah gender yang gue beli dari Orochimaru itu berefek untuk selamanya, jadi atem jadi cewek baik aja yaaa"

Atem : "TIDAAAAK! Ini gak adil! HUWEEE!" *ngibrit masuk ke kamar*

Author:"tenang kok atem-chan, kamu juga bakalan punya temen kok. Hehehehe *Evil laugh*"

?: " HUAACUIH!"

Author:"Ehem, terimakasih para readers yang membaca fic abal ini. Mau nebak siapa yang akan mengalami penderitaan sama kayak atem-chan? Gampang kok, REVIEW. Kalo gak ku cium kalian! nyunyu *monyong-monyong*"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Untitled

Disclaimer : (akhirnya inget juga) Yugioh punya Kazuki Takahashi, one piece punya Eichiro Oda, twilight punya Stephenie Meyer dan lagu _marie punya domba kecil_ juga bukan punyaku.

Warning : OOC akut. Seperti judulnya, GAJE. Fem!chara. Ngambil beberapa scene dari beberapa buku dan manga. Cross dressing, dan kalau gak suka dengan percintaan yang benar-benar lebay, sangat disarankan untuk tidak membaca fic ini.

Rate : M+ (for blood, adult themes, kissing, bahasa nano-nano and sexual contents)

Genre : Romance/Drama

Setting : Eropa abad pertengahan

Pair :Fem!SetoxJou, slight Fem!AtemxYugi, and other (Cuma selintas)

Penggantian nama dan umur :

Seto Kaiba = Seth Lilianne Roselord, 26 tahun

Jounochi = Joey Philip Black, 18 tahun

Atem = Atem Lameru Black, 216 tahun

Yugi = Yugi Ecrad Black, 255 tahun

(catatan : rupa mereka masih seperti orang berumur 15-16 tahun, penyebabnya bisa di baca di cerita)

_-_-_-_Untitled_-_-_-_

**Joey's POV**

_**Meeting**_

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku, sudah siap untuk berkeliling lagi. Kugosokkan tubuhku yang berlumuran darah ke tulang-tulang beruang yang tadi kusantap dan mulai berlari menyusuri hutan. Pohon cemara, burung hantu, kelelawar, beruang, rusa dan bulan. Hanya itulah yang kutangkap oleh mataku selama perjalanan. Bahkan yang diterima oleh hidung dan kedua telingaku hanya suara aliran sungai di ujung hutan, suara jangkrik, dan bau hewan-hewan –yang menurut penciumanku sangat menggiurkan, tapi tetap saja membosankan. Aku mendesah. Dengan ini mungkin sudah ke 4 kali dalam setahun aku berhasrat melolong sendirian sepanjang malam tanpa henti, mengeluhkan hal yang biasanya ku syukuri karena tidak memilikinya. Kawanan. Aku memperlambat lariku. Berpikir sejenak, memikirkan keuntungan bila aku bergabung dalam suatu kawanan. Jika aku berada dalam kawanan setidaknya ada teman seperjalanan. Tapi hanya itu saja keuntungannya bagiku. Masuk kedalam kawanan berarti aku harus tunduk pada seorang _alpha_.Kata 'tunduk' itu benar-benar seperti lumpur bagiku. Belum lagi hal-hal yang berada dalam pikiranmu, yang mau atau tidak mau kau bagi akan diketahui oleh anggota kawanan, seperti papan pengumuman yang berada di pusat kota. Aku mendengus. Lebih baik mengosongkan pikiran itu dari kepalaku sebelum aku mati membusuk karenanya. Setelah 3 jam mengitari hutan , aku berlari ke sebuah gua kecil yang letaknya hanya 500 meter dari sini. Syukurlah pakaian yang taruh di gua ini tidak hilang. Kupejamkan mataku dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Kurasakan tubuhku terguncang hebat dan aku merasakan tubuh manusiaku lagi. Setelah memakai bajuku, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota sebelah. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju kota –walau aku tidak sedang terburu-buru, melatih otot-otot kaki kan' tidak ada salahnya. Ternyata butuh waktu 15 menit berlari untuk sampai di kota yang bernama 'Moonside Valley' yang berjarak kira-kira 10 kilometer dari tempatku tadi. Dengan pelan kutelusuri sepanjang jalan kota. Rumah-rumah yang berjejer rapat, lampu-lampu yang menerangi setiap sudut kota, suara langkah kaki kuda –aku meringis mendengar suara hewan yang satu itu, mengingatkanku pada perburuan pertamaku yang konyol ketika aku diinjak-injak oleh sekelompok kuda liar dan yang aku dapatkan hanya kuda hitam tua yang sekarat– dan suara dengkuran penduduk kota berdendang di telingaku. Untuk sesaat rasa bosanku hilang oleh suasana yang lain –jika di bandingkan dengan hutan tadi. Tapi tidak sampai setengah jam aku berada di sini ketika kelima pancaindra merasa malas untuk menikmati tempat ini. Aku menggeram. Walau sudah 2 tahun menjalani hidup sebagai _werewolf_, tetap saja aku belum bisa mengatur hasrat _menjelajah_ –atau itulah yang di katakan Mako, 'serigala air' yang mengajariku cara hidup _werewolf_. Menurutnya, hasrat _menjelajah_ memang sifat alami kami. Ingin menggunakan semua pancaindra untuk sesuatu yang baru dan yang terpenting adalah adrenalin. Menjelajahi, mengamati, kemudian mendapatkan pertarungan yang keras bagaikan darah yang berada dalam tubuh para _werewolf_ . Tentu saja dalam artian ini, akan sangat sulit sekali mengendalikan perasaan itu –dan ternyata memang benar. Hanya ada 1 cara untuk menekan hasrat itu –walau tidak sepenuhnya – yaitu dengan cara _imprint_. Jika seekor _werewolf_ terkena _imprint_, maka objek _imprint_nya akan menjadi pusat perhatian _werewolf_ itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Seperti menangkap 3 burung dengan 1 batu. Kau menjadi jinak, meneruskan keturunan, dan mendapatkan pendamping hidup. _Imprint_. Yeah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Hal itulah yang menjadi masalah utamaku 2 bulan belakangan. Hampir di setiap ada kesempatan, aku meluangkan waktu untuk memperhatikan setiap wanita yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Dari gadis bangsawan cantik-tapi-sombong yang memamerkan gaun emas sutra serta perhiasan yang dipakainya, gadis manis pemintal benang, anak perempuan yang menjual jeruk, sampai wanita gendut penjual daging. Aku memang pernah tertarik pada beberapa wanita, tetapi setelah itu tidak ada yang aneh denganku.

Aku mempercepat jalanku. Kembali memfokuskan pendengaran, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang lain –pastinya bukan suara langkah kaki kuda atau ocehan Mako tentang _imprint_ yang sejak tadi membebani kepalaku. Tidak lama kemudian, aku mulai mendengar desiran ombak dan suara orang-orang yang . . . tertawa? Mungkin sedang ada pesta pantai. Kakiku bergerak dengan cepat. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan aku ikut bergabung?

Aku bersembunyi di antara atap rumah penduduk. Oke, ada 2 kesalahan dalam analisaku tadi. Pertama, ini lebih mirip pelabuhan daripada pantai, jika tidak ada rumah-rumah penduduk di dekatnya. Dan kedua, tidak ada pesta di sini, kecuali bagi para bajak laut yang sedang asik merebut harta penduduk dan mengeluarkan tawa seperti suara kuda sekarat. Aku mengamati mereka lebih tajam. Jumlah para bajak laut itu mungkin sekitar 60 orang dan ada seseorang berpakaian _tail coat_ usang berwarna coklat tua sedang memerintah merekayang wajahnya pernah kulihat. Aku teringat pada daftar _mangsa_ku dan segera membukanya. Clovis de Lavina, seorang bajak laut berharga 5 juta _berry_. Memang belum sekalipun aku pernah memburu orang yang berharga di bawah 10 juta _berry_, tapi mungkin menghabisi dia dengan 60 awaknya mungkin bisa memuaskanku. _It's time to work!_

Dengan cepat aku turun dan langsung meninju awak bajak laut terdekat. Tetapi baru kusadari kalau orang itu sudah terluka ketika kupukul. Tampak bekas sayatan pedang yang masih baru. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang pemuda –kalau dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, sih– dengan tinggi badan yang hanya mencapai leherku, rambut coklat lembut, dan bermata biru bagaikan azuri. Untuk sesaat seperti ada banyak tali berbeda warna yang melilit tubuhku. Tetapi yang aku rasakan bukanlah sesak yang membunuh, melainkan kelembutan yang menenangkan.

"Lambat sekali seranganmu tadi, anjing bodoh." Aku tersentak. Seluruh tubuhku memanas, tapi lagi-lagi seperti ada yang menahanku untuk meledakkan amarah. Begitu sadar aku melihat sudah ada 5 anggota bajak laut lain yang rubuh, dan bibir 'pemuda' itu membentuk seringaian mengejek. Aku terima 'undangan perlombaan' itu. Dengan sekali pukul, kuhabisi 2 orang awak bajak laut di depanku. 2-6. Itu baru permulaan. Akan kutunjukkan siapa yang lebih hebat.

(skip time – 10 minutes later)

Aku menggertakkan gigi. 28-32 untuk kekalahanku, serta 'pemuda' itu juga yang lebih dulu menghabisi kaptennya. Dan hal ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi kalau aku lebih berkonsentrasi pada targetku. Bukannya aku menyangkal, tapi sejak tadi aku hanya menggunakan hidungku untuk mengetahui posisi lawan-lawanku, sedangkan indra penglihatanku hanya tertuju pada si pemilik mata biru itu. Bagiku dia seperti perangkap. Aku melihat pada dirinya tali-tali yang –dalam pikiranku– mengikat tubuhku. Tapi sekarang aku bisa _membaca_ warna pada tali-tali itu. Kuat, rapuh, sepi, cerah, dingin, gelap, manis . . . anggun . . . cantik . . .

"Kenapa kau bengong? Apa tadi kau memaksakan diri untuk mempercepat gerakmu sehingga kau tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berpikir, anjing?" Dia tersenyum sinis, tapi aku tidak bergeming. Ada 3 hal yang telah kuabaikan. Pertama, dari pemuda itu tercium bau vampir. Seharusnya aku menjauh darinya kalau tidak mau mati karena kehabisan darah. Tetapi yang membuatku bingung, bau manusia juga ada padanya, suatu fenomena yang aneh. Yang kedua, suara rendahnya seperti dibuat-buat –walau dalam hal ini aku benar-benar harus memfokuskan pendengaranku, karena kalau hanya didengar sekilas tidak ketahuan– hal itu membuat kecurigaanku bertambah kuat kalau dia itu bukan laki-laki. Dan yang terakhir, ada bau kayu manis yang tercium dari tubuhnya, dan itu semakin memikatku.

"ANJING BODOH! Kau ini sudah benar-benar menjadi batu ya?" Dia kehilangan kesabaran. Aku menggeram.

"Joey Philip Black! Itu adalah namaku dan jangan panggil aku bodoh!" Suaraku meninggi, tetapi entah kenapa tidak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh emosiku. Seperti ada yang menahan untuk melakukannya, agar dia tidak terluka. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepat akulah yang menahan diriku sendiri. Dia mendengus dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Namamu?" dia menoleh kembali, dan terdiam sesaat. Hei, pertanyaanku tidak susah untuk dijawab kan'?

"Seth" itulah nama yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Seth, Seth, Seth. Nama itu seperti melayang-layang di atas kepalaku, dan yang membuatku heran aku menyukainya. Aku menghela nafas, lalu dengan cepat berlari menuju rumahku. '_Seth punya domba kecil_ _. . ._' aku nyengir. Ternyata nama orang menyebalkan itu bisa jadi lagu yang bagus juga.

_**Friend**_

( 2 months later )

"Ternyata kita bertemu lagi, Seth" Sapaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Wah, senang bertemu denganmu, Joey. Kau sedang bertamasya ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sakratis, namun tangannya terlihat sedikit gemetar. Dia hanya menguji kewarasanku. Memang tidak salah sih, kalau kau menyapa orang lain dengan caraku tadi ketika kebetulan bertemu disaat sedang dekat dengan _target_ –apalagi kalau target itu berharga 140 juta _berry_ dan memiliki 10 bawahan yang masing-masing memiliki harga diatas 15 juta, orang yang kau sapa pasti mengira kau ini gila.

"Sebenarnya sih ingin, tapi aku sudah ada _janji_ dengan orang yang berharga 140 juta dan 10 kurcacinya." Kataku sambil bersiap untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian, dia menahanku.

"Jangan bilang kau mau kesana dan langsung menyerang mereka begitu saja!" Aku mendengus kesal. Apa dia pikir aku tidak bisa menangani mereka sendirian?

"Aku sudah biasa bertempur melawan yang seperti ini!" aku menggeram. Well, tidak sepenuhnya benar, sih. Sejauh ini target tertinggi yang pernah kukalahkan hanya seorang buronan bernilai 97 juta.

Dia mendesah. Raut wajahnya seperti kelelahan mengurusi anak berumur 4 tahun yang idiot.

"Memang kau punya rencana yang lebih baik?"

"Bisa dibilang sekarang hanya aku yang punya rencana, ya 'kan _mutt_ ?" _Great_. Sekarang aku punya panggilan baru. Tapi dia benar, aku tidak punya rencana apapun. Selama ini aku hanya menggunakan insting.

"Baiklah Master-yang-tahu-semua, katakan apa rencanamu." Dia menyeringai. _Fuck_. Ini pertama kalinya aku harus mengerjakan apa yang harus dilakukan dalam 'berburu'.

(Skip time – 2 hours later)

Setelah mengalahkan target dan kesepuluh bawahannya –Sebenarnya aku malas mangakuinya, tapi rencana Seth memang hebat – aku pergi ke sebuah bukit yang terletak di sebelah tenggara tempat ini. Bulan purnama yang bertengger sempurna, benar-benar cocok bersanding dengan tarian rumput yang lembut di padang rumput ini. Aku duduk di antara rerumputan, mencabut beberapa diantaranya, dan pelan-pelan membuka kepalan tanganku yang di penuhi helaian rumput agar mereka terbang terbawa angin. Senyum miris tersungging di bibirku. Kebiasaan memang susah untuk dihilangkan.

"Siapa?" Aku menoleh. Seth. Sesaat kupikir dia amnesia sehingga lupa namaku. Tapi aku sadar dia tidak melihatku, tapi apa yang aku _lakukan_. _Siapa_ yang sedang aku kenang.

"Orangtuaku" Aku meringis saat mengatakannya, membuatku ingat tentang peristiwa itu. _Ayah dan Ibu . . . Mereka jatuh . . . tidak bergerak dan dingin . . . Dan yang aku lakukan hanya berlari . . . berlumuran darah ayah, ibu, dan dari luka tebasan di dadaku. Berlari seperti orang gila . . . mencari bantuan, sampai pandanganku memburam dan terjatuh. Aku gagal menyelamatkan mereka._

Aku bisa melihat sirat matanya berubah. Mirip dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh orangtua angkatku, dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan kasihan. Aku benci dikasihani, itu hanya menunjukkan kalau aku lemah. Aku merasakan tatapan dari pemilik rambut coklat itu –walau aku tidak suka untuk mengakuinya– seperti sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan. Dan anehnya malah aku yang merasa bersalah sekarang.

" Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu terus! Peristiwanya sudah lama sekali –12 tahun itu waktu yang lama bukan?– lagipula tidak lama setelah itu aku mendapatkan orangtua angkat, kok! Mereka sangat baik padaku." Dan fakta aneh yang perlu dicatat yaitu orangtua angkatku itu _vampir_. Mereka juga tahu kalau aku ini _werewolf_ –bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya– dan aku benar-benar disayang oleh mereka. Benar-benar kenyataan yang sinting mengingat pertumpahan darah antara _werewolf_ dan _vampir_ sudah melegenda, bahkan di antara manusia biasa sekalipun.

Sorot matanya melembut. Bibirnya sedikit membentuk senyuman, yang membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"Untuk ukuran seseorang yang disayang oleh orangtuanya, kau terlihat terlalu urakan." Candanya. Tapi harus kuakui, perkataannya itu memang benar. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang memperhatikan kerapihan diri.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berpisah dengan mereka. Kau tahu, seorang pria dewasa butuh petualangannya sendiri 'kan?" kataku mantap, walau ada satu alasan lagi bagiku –bukan alasan utamaku, sih–. Atem, ibu angkatku. Dia memang sangat sayang padaku, tapi selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Aku bisa mengerti naluri keibuannya yang sangat besar , tapi ketika aku berumur 14 tahun dan dia masih menceritakan kisah khayalan dari buku bergambar saat aku akan tidur, rasanya kebanggaanku sebagai laki-laki hancur berkeping-keping.

"Memang kau pria dewasa? Bukannya ANJING?" godanya. Aku pura-pura menggeram, tapi aku terhenti ketika mendengarnya tertawa. Tawanya memang dikarenakan dia puas mengejekku, tapi yang sampai ketelingaku seperti alunan musik yang harmonis. Halus, bahkan lebih halus daripada tawa ibuku.

Mungkin berteman dengannya adalah sesuatu hal yang bagus.

_**Fears, Tears**_

(Skip time : 6 months later)

Jantungku berusaha menyeimbangkan iramanya. Di depanku ada 5 tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ternyata para penjaga kastil ini benar-benar hebat, bahkan dengan kemampuan tubuhku yang cepat menyembuhkan diri saja, aku harus beristirahat dulu. Kalau aku melewati lorong bawah tanah, aku akan sampai ke tempat penyimpanan senjata, menyalakan api di sana dan BAM! Satu bangunan besar yang meledak cukup untuk mengalihkan setengah dari penjaga yang ada di sini. Seth masuk lewat utara, membuka rute tercepat untuk masuk ke kamar Francis Ceil Howard, _target_ berharga 207 juta. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk di bibirku, mengingat ini adalah perburuan terbesar yang akan kami lakukan.

Kugerakkan tubuhku, bersiap untuk melakukan misi. Tapi tiba-tiba nafasku tercekat, jantungku terpacu jauh lebih cepat dan pandanganku mengabur. Hal seperti ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan yang aku mengerti hanya perasaan panas membakar di dalam diriku. Marah. Dendam. Terluka. Gagal. Perasaan itu terus mencambukku. Dengan cepat kubawa tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu kemana aku berlari atau kenapa aku seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya sama sekali, karena pikiranku dipenuhi oleh seseorang.

Seth . . .

Kakiku berhenti di sebuah lorong sempit. Hanya cahaya bulan yang memasuki sela-sela tembok yang menjadi penerangan lorong ini. Tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sosoknya. Seth. Pandanganku mulai menjelas. Aku mendekatinya, tapi yang aku lihat membuat perasaanku lebih berkecamuk. Tubuhnya gemetar, rapuh. Cakarnya ternoda oleh darah seseorang. Terlihat bekas cabikan di kedua kakinya. Butiran air mata jatuh kepipinya yang putih. Dari mata azuri yang sembab, aku bisa melihat kemarahan dan perasaan terluka di dalamnya. Dan suara tangisannya yang sunyi. Suara tangisan seorang wanita. Wanita_ku_.

Panas di dalam tubuhku memuncak. Aku mendengar gerakan orang lain agak jauh di depan kami. Di depan tembok yang hamper runtuh, berdiri seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan coat biru muda yang rusak. Francis Ceil Howard, aku tidak lupa dengan wajahnya yang menjijikan. Terlihat bekas 3 cakaran yang dalam pada dada lelaki itu. Tubuhku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghancurkan pria itu.

"hmm, ternyata ada seekor anak anjing yang datang kesini. Penghisap darah itu temanmu 'kan?" pertanyaannya yang lebih tepat disebut pernyataan karena tidak ada keraguan pada suaranya. Aku menggertakan gigi. Baru 10 detik aku bertemu pria ini dan dia sudah membuatku muak!

"Benar ya? Kalau begitu kau beruntung sekali, kau punya teman yang . . . _menggiurkan_. Padahal aku baru 'menyentuhnya' sedikit, tapi dia langsung mencakarku. Kecantikan itu memang liar, apa kau setuju?" Kata-kata yang dilontarkannya membuatku mendidih. Seth berlari kearahnya, akan menyerangnya. Tapi aku segera berubah menjadi serigala dan mendorong Seth kebelakangku, mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak menyerangnya. Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku takut dengan si brengsek itu, tapi aku tidak ingin melihat Seth terluka. Sekarang akulah yang berlari menerjang pria itu. Sekarang yang aku inginkan adalah mengantarkannya kepada kematian.

"Kau ingin bermain juga rupanya anjing kecil!" Katanya dan sesaat kemudian dia berubah menjadi seekor singa yang ukurannya lebih besar dariku. Aku tidak peduli. Pandanganku menjadi gelap. Yang kurasakan hanyalah cakaran yang bertubi-tubi mengarah kepadaku. Dan itu mulai terhenti ketika aku menancapkan taring ke lehernya. Dia memberontak dan membenturkanku ke tembok. Si keparat itu menancapkan taringnya ke bahuku. Ku gunakan badanku untuk menindihnya. Gigitannya terlepas dan aku langsung menggigit lehernya. Memutarnya. Aku merasakan detak jantungnya melemah dan dia seperti meneriakkan maaf, yang tentu saja tidak aku gubris. Aku terus mengoyak lehernya, hingga akhirnya aku sadar kalau kepalanya sudah terlepas. Tubuhku kembali menjadi manusia. Aku langsung berlari kearah Seth. Dia tergeletak lemah, tidak sadarkan diri. Luka disekujur tubuhku masih terasa sakit, tapi kupaksakan diri untuk membawa tubuhnya yang kecil dan lari secepat mungkin.

_**Bitter Past**_

Kulihat dia perlahan-lahan bergerak, membuka matanya yang seindah lautan lepas. Aku membantunya untuk bangun, tapi dia menepis tanganku. Sorot matanya menegang.

Tanganku dengan cepat menyentuh tangan Seth yang hampir sama dinginnya dengan es. Telapak tangan kami bertemu. Secara otomatis aku menutup kedua mataku. Aku tidak tahu apa atau bagaimana aku melakukannya, tapi setelah aku membuka mata aku tidak berada di rumahku lagi. Tetapi apapun ini, ada getaran dalam tubuhku yang mengatakan kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Seth.

_Aku melihat sebuah pedesaan dan di sana ada sebuah rumah luas yang indah. Taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar dalam berbagai warna sangat memikat penglihatanku. Didekatnya seorang wanita bernyanyi dengan suara yang lembut dan familiar untukku. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Rambut chestnut sepunggung, gaun berwarna coklat muda yang sederhana –walau tetap indah kalau dia yang memakai–, sepasang mata azuri yang memikat dan bau kayu manis yang khas. Seth adalah wanita itu. Dia jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan taman itu. Tetapi belum lama aku melihatnya, pemandangan di sekitarku berubah menjadi gelap._

_ Aku mendengar suara tangisannya, diikuti oleh suara gemerincing rantai. Tiba-tiba pemandangan di sekitarku berubah. Di sampingku ada banyak orang yang duduk di kursi penonton dan rebut menyebutkan jumlah uang. Di depanku terdapat sebuah panggung dan yang membuat nafasku tercekat adalah wanita yang berada di atas panggung itu. Seth. Gaun coklat muda yang di kenakannya rusak. Ada bekas cambukkan di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk, sebuah rantai mengikat leher dan kedua kakinya. Damn it! Kenapa pada saat seperti ini tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan?_

_ "400 juta untuk wanita cantik itu!" semua orang yang ada di sana terdiam, terkejut dengan angka yang dikeluarkan oleh seseorang. Sekarang aku benar-benar berharap bisa meloncat dan mencopot kepala orang itu._

"_Baiklah para tamu yang terhormat! Seth Lilianne Roselord, mawar biru dari Domalesca telah terjual pada Lord Gandall !" Akh! Omongan sampah itu membuatku gila. Tubuhku masih terasa kaku, tapi lagi-lagi di sekelilingku menjadi gelap._

_Aku sudah tidak lagi berada di tempat yang busuk itu. Aku berharap tidak menemukan ingatan Seth yang lebih buruk dari ini. Ternyata aku salah besar. Sekali lagi kulihat dia menangis, bahkan menjerit. Dan wajah pria yang membelinya itu sangat menjijikan. Dipenuhi nafsu yang bengis. Sebuah cap yang baru diangkat dari kobaran api itu ditempelkan kepunggungnya. Jeritannya membuat nafasku tertahan. Pemandangan itu menyayatku. Sakit, marah, dendam. Semuanya bertumpuk. Aku merasa benar-benar tidak berguna sekarang._

_Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat ini. Sesaat perhatian si keparat itu teralihkan. Kesempatan itu dia gunakan untuk merebut cap itu dan memukulkannya ke kepala pria itu. Dengan cepat, dia mengambil sebuah jubah dan berlari menjauh dari tempat menggenaskan ini. Tapi tepat dihadapannya ada sesosok liar yang bertaring. Aku mendengar tawanya yang gila. Vampir muda. Aku teringat apa yang pernah diucapkan Yugi padaku. Jika seseorang baru menjadi vampir, gairahnya akan memangsa darah manusia benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan. Dan di sinilah aku, hanya bisa menjadi penonton ketika Seth diserang oleh vampir itu. Kudengar detak jantungnya melemah, nafasnya terganjal. Pandanganku mulai meredup._

_Seth . . ._

"AAKH!" aku kembali, tapi tidak membuatku bertambah baik. Aku ingin mengamuk. Ingin membunuh siapapun yang melukainya. Air mataku mengalir deras. Seluruh badanku gemetar. Tanganku memegang erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Walau dilihat berapa kalipun, kau tidak akan mengerti." Katanya mencoba sakratis, namun yang terdengar hanya seperti ungkapan rasa sedih dan kepahitan yang menghancurkan 'dinding' yang dia buat. Dinding untuk bertahan hidup, berlindung dari kenyataan dirinya sendiri.

Kedua tanganku melingkari tubuhnya yang ramping. Membenamkannya ke tubuhku. Kurasakan sesaat tubuhnya menegang, terkejut. Tapi kemudian melemas dan membiarkan aku memeluknya. Pelukkanku adalah respons untuk pernyataannya. Secara otomatis tanganku mendekapnya lebih erat, sesuai dengan perintah dari pikiranku. Mataku terasa berat. Semua peristiwa yang kulihat seperti kertas-kertas yang melayang cepat di hadapan mataku dan aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas satu katapun dari kertas-kertas itu. Singkatnya, aku tidak mengerti semuanya. Terjadi begitu cepat. Menusuk dan membawaku ke dalam kegilaan. Mataku terkatup. Mencoba untuk tenang. Tapi lagi-lagi wangi kayu manis yang memikat malah membuatku terlalu tenang. Tidak sampai 10 detik, aku sudah mengeluarkan dengkuran yang cukup besar untuk membuat semua orang yang ada didekatku merasa terganggu. Lupa kalau dalam dekapanku masih ada pemilik sepasang mata azuri yang tertindih oleh badanku.

_**Imprinted**_

Taringku terus mengoyak daging rusa jantan yang baru kutangkap. Ah, menjadi _werewolf_ memang benar-benar menyenangkan. Saat aku sedang menikmati isi perut binatang malang ini, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang sangat familiar. Dan tentu saja, sangat kusukai.

"Sudah selesai dengan makan malammu, _mutt_?" Seth duduk di dekatku. Seringaian terbentuk di wajahnya. Aku berpura-pura menggeram. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku sangat bersyukur, setelah 2 bulan sejak peristiwa itu dia kembali seperti biasanya, Seth yang menyebalkan –sialnya aku tidak keberatan dengan sikapnya itu–.

" _Perutku sudah lebih terisi sekarang._" Lolongku. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, tapi kemudian tertutup lagi dan tangannya yang lembut memainkan kepala rusa jantan tadi. Sementara aku menyelesaikan transformasiku.

"Kau memang benar-benar anjing. Berantakan sekali cara makanmu." Aku mendengus mendengar komentar sadisnya. Ternyata butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk bisa kebal dengan kebiasaannya yang satu ini.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau bisa mengajariku cara makan yang benar, nona?" Tantangku. Badannya segera bangkit dan semakin mendekat kepadaku.

"Aku bertaruh kalau aku tidak akan memuncratkan darah hewan seperti kau. Itu akan merusak gaun baruku." Jemarinya yang dingin mengitari dadaku yang berlumuran darah mangsaku tadi. Aku membeku. Seperti racun, tetapi ini menyenangkan. Mataku secara perlahan menatap wajahnya.

Hanya satu kata yang bisa kubaca jelas dipikiranku. Kacau.

Rambut coklat lembut yang mengeluarkan wangi kayu manis, mata azuri yang terlihat sangat dalam, dan kulitnya yang pucat membuat detak jantungku menjadi normal. Aku merasa tenang sekaligus pusing. Dia selalu menjadi pemeran utama di pikiranku. Semua yang aku rasakan dengan cepat terekam dan melekat di kepalaku. Gerakan, suara, amarah, dan yang terpenting adalah . . .

Kebahagiaannya. Aku tidak boleh gagal dalam melindunginya. Lagi. Aku menyeringai. Geli pada pikiranku sendiri yang mungkin terkesan . . . berlebihan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Joey?" Shit, aku memang tidak mau menyangkalnya.

"Hei, _mutt_! Otakmu membeku la–" Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Aku mencium bibirnya dengan halus. Kurasakan kedua lengannya terlingkar dileherku dan membalas ciumanku. Tidak lama, aku menarik diri untuk bernafas. Damn it! Padahal aku kuat tahan nafas selama 1 jam. Atau mungkin kami memang sudah berciuman selama itu? Dahiku mengerinyit. Merasa kagum sekaligus bingung pada diriku sendiri yang –untuk pertama kalinya– menganggap 1 jam adalah waktu yang cepat.

"Apa alasanmu?" meskipun memalingkan wajahnya, aku bisa melihat semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Seth saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

" I, love you . . .?" kataku tidak yakin. Jujur saja aku takut dengan reaksinya nanti.

" Joey . . ." Wajah kami kembali bertemu. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Dengan sorotan cahaya bulan benar-benar membuatnya semakin indah.

"Ya?" Cengiran terpasang di wajahku sekarang. Tangannya yang dingin menyentuh dadaku dan …

*BUKK* Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di perutku. Aku terpental, dan mendarat dengan 'sukses' ketika aku membentur sebuah pohon cemara –dan gilanya, pohon itu juga rubuh. Ada 2 hal yang jadi pikiranku sekarang. Harga diri sebagai laki-laki hancur dan sebuah nama ejekkan untuk Seth. Gorila. Gorila betina yang cantik.

Oke, kalau pukulan itu berarti penolakan seharusnya aku merasa sedih, bukannya memikirkan lelucon!

"Kau ini tidak romantis, ya?" Sebuah suara yang lembut menyadarkanku. Aku menengadah keatas dan menemukan wanita pemilik mata azuri itu sedang duduk di atas perutku.

"huh?" Aku berusaha untuk mencerna kata-katanya.

"Anjing bodoh . . ." Nadanya yang halus sangat kontras dengan kata-katanya membuat seringai kemenangan di wajahku.

"Jadi . . .?" godaku. Dia berpindah, berbaring di sampingku.

"Kau akan jadi bawahanku lebih lama lagi, _mutt_." Jujur, aku belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Tapi perasaan itu langsung hilang ketika dia menciumku.

Imprint itu ternyata jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang kukira.

_**Lie**_

Hanya ada dua kata yang bisa kukatakan sekarang. Dia bohong. Bohong kalau aku tidak romantis, kalau aku ini bau, kalau aku ini bodoh. Karena faktanya dia berada dipelukkanku, dengan wajah yang merona merah membelai rambutku dengan lembut dan mempererat pelukkannya. Mungkin sudah sejak 5 jam yang lalu sejak cincin emas putih berukirkan naga dan mawar yang bertengger di jari manisnya, dan kami tetap seperti ini. Saling mempererat pelukkan. Aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur untuknya. Yang bisa dibilang memalukan, karena berakhir dengan dengkuran besarku.

_**Marriage**_

"Kau benar-benar aneh _mate_. Benar-benar aneh." Mako menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Ayolah Joey! Kau pasti tahu maksudku 'kan? Aku bisa mengerti tentang orangtua angkatmu yang _vampir_. Tapi kalau _werewolf_ menikah dengan _vampir_? Beri aku alasan yang rasional kenapa kau mau menjadi suami dari wanita yang suatu saat bisa saja menghisap darahmu?" Aku nyengir.

"Ada dua. Aku mencintainya dan hal _imprint_ itu. Dia itu sama seperti orangtuaku, mereka baik pada para _werewolf_. Kalau dia itu maniak darah seperti yang kau katakan, kau dan Mai tidak mungkin mau jadi walinya. Ya 'kan ayah mertua?" Mako merinding mendengar kata 'mertua' dariku. Aku tertawa.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sopan begitu, bayi anjing?" Aku menggeram. Sekarang giliran aku yang harus mendengarnya tertawa puas, tetapi kemudian dia berhenti. Aku mengerutkan kening. Suatu hal yang luar biasa untukku melihat serigala air itu berhenti tertawa dengan cepat.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa ada sebagian bau manusia di dalam tubuhnya?" Pertanyaan itu menyentakku. Suatu hal yang baru kupikirkan lagi. Bagaimana kalau fenomena itu adalah pertanda buruk?

"Ya, memang sebuah fenomena yang langka. Jujur sebagai _vampir_ sendiri aku baru melihatnya dua kali." Sebuah suara yang familiar mengejutkanku. Yugi, ayah angkatku. Mata violetnya yang tenang seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Biasanya ini ampuh untuk menenangkanku, tapi kali ini aku tetap belum bisa tenang. Dia menatap mataku. Seakan bisa membaca masalah yang melayang-layang di kepalaku. Dia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jo. Bau manusia dan _vampir_ tercium dari tubuhnya karena dia hanya setengah _vampir_. Terjadi karena daya tahan tubuh manusia itu cukup kuat untuk menahan efek racun _vampir_ agar tubuhnya tidak terinfeksi seluruhnya." Mako mengangguk, sepertinya menangkap apa maksud Yugi. Tapi menurutku penjelasannya belum cukup.

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Seth?" Aku menggeram tidak sabar.

"Kekuatan dan daya tahan Seth sedikit di bawah para _vampir_ yang tubuhnya membeku dengan sempurna. Misalkan jika _vampir_ utuh bisa hidup sampai umur 600 tahun, mungkin dia hanya bisa hidup sampai setengahnya. Dan walaupun tidak bertambah tua, tubuhnya masih bisa berubah. Kalau dalam artian lain, dia bisa hamil." Rasanya penjelasan Yugi membuat beban dipikiranku terbang lepas. Tapi sesaat kemudian aku baru sadar kalau aku kehilangan seseorang.

"Ayah lihat Seth?" Yugi tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaanku, sedangkan Mako terlihat siap meledakkan tawanya.

"Atem, Mai dan seorang wanita berkulit gelap membawanya untuk mengajarinya tentang . . . aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti percakapan mereka, tapi kurasa mereka berbicara tentang 'kehamilan', 'hukuman', 'make-up', 'masakan' dan 'suami'. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak mau mendengarnya." Aku mengangguk mantap. Pembicaraan perempuan memang selalu terdengar membingungkan. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahku kembali menekuk. _Damn it_! Seharusnya aku didampingi istriku sekarang!

"Haha, sepertinya ada anak anjing yang merindukan 'nona'nya, haha!" Aku menggertakkan gigi, lalu mengambil sepotong _chesse cake_ dan menyumpalnya ke mulut serigala air itu.

"Hei, Joey! Boleh aku ikut bergabung?" Aku menoleh. Duke Delvin, satu-satunya manusia dalam pesta kecil ini, dan juga orang yang paling menyebalkan kedua dalam hal tertawa setelah Mako.

"Yep, selamat datang di pesta para _bujangan_, Duke!" Kataku sakratis. Dan hasilnya, perlu 3 _chesse cake_ lagi untuk membuat suasana kembali tenang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya bakat melawak juga, anak anjing!" Aku hanya bisa mencibir sebagai responsnya, sedangkan Duke menatapku seakan mengatakan 'sepertinya-aku-melewatkan-sesuatu'.

"Oh ya, kemana Isis?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Menjadi bahan lelucon di hari pernikahanmu sendiri itu benar-benar tidak enak.

"Dia pergi bersama istrimu dan 2 wanita lainnya untuk melakukan 'pembicaraan khusus' atau apalah . . ." Aku menampar dahiku sendiri atas jawabannya yang diterima. Benar-benar mirip dengan yang dikatakan yugi.

Tunggu dulu . . .

"Ayah, kau benar-benar hebat. Sangat. Hebat" Kataku dengan nada penuh kagum. 3 lelaki yang berkumpul denganku memasang wajah bingung.

Aku menoleh ke pria bermata emerald itu dengan wajah setengah serius. "Duke. Yugi, ayahku. Telah menyebut Isis, istrimu. Wanita berkulit GELAP." Seketika mulut Duke mengeluarkan bisikan 'wow', sedangkan Mako dan ayahku semakin mengerutkan kening. Aku menatap mata Duke, kemudian pria itu mengangguk mantap.

"Aku. Duke Delvin, suami dari Isis Ishtar Delvin, menyebutnya 'wanita berkulit coklat' sebagai bagian dari puisi cintaku padanya, dan akhirnya tulang lengan, bahu, rusuk dan kakiku patah serta sebagian rumah kami hancur selang 1 jam dia selesai membaca puisi dariku. Kau benar-benar mendapat perlindungan dari Tuhan, bung." Mulut Yugi menganga, tidak percaya. Sedangkan tubuh Mako merinding, seakan-akan habis mendengar cerita hantu terseram.

"Wow, ternyata ada yang serangannya lebih 'hebat' dari Atem." pernyataan ayah membuatku harus mengunyah 2 kue _tart_ sekaligus untuk menahanku agar tidak tertawa. Aku tidak menyangka seorang Yugi Ecrad Black, _vampir_ yang cukup disegani dan berwibawa ini bisa juga takut pada istrinya.

"Dan kabar buruk untukmu Joey, Isis bilang dia akan mengajarkan hal itu pada istrimu." Seringai kemenangan terukir di wajah Duke, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Seharusnya Isis tidak usah repot-repot mengajarinya. Seth sudah SANGAT terlatih menghajarku."

"Mungkin semua perempuan dilahirkan dengan kekuatan _itu_. Mereka memang makhluk yang paling misterius." nilai sempurna untuk Mako. Yup, perempuan memang paling sulit ditebak.

"Tapi merekalah yang paling kita cintai . . ." Pernyataan ayah membuat suasana hening sesaat, lalu tawa yang seirama terdengar dari kami. _no matter who they are, they fill most of our lifes. _

_**Hard and easy**_

(skip – 3 years and 6 months later)

_violet lilac,honey tulip, golden rose, night-sky orchid, _dan _crystal lily._ Seikat besar bunga berada aman di tanganku selagi aku berlari pulang ke rumah –atau kalau dilihat dari luas dan arsitekturnya kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai kastil. Aku tidak yakin sudah menyusunnya dengan benar, karena aku sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik pada tumbuhan dengan kelopak yang melekat itu. Aku tersenyum kecil, Seth pasti akan menyukainya.

Aku sampai di depan gerbang rumahku. Kakiku secara otomatis mengikuti penciumanku, menuju kamar tidur kami yang berada di lantai dua. Baru 2 langkah tubuhku berada dikamar, cengiranku berubah menjadi senyuman _nervous_. Sebenarnya yang kulihat tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya seorang wanita –yang semakin hari semakin cantik– sedang memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Dan biasanya, aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang, mencium rambut _chestnut_nya –yang biasanya menjalar keleher dan dagu – dan aku akan mendapat balasan berupan tinju kecil di pipi serta ciuman di hidungku. Tapi sayangnya, 3 bulan belakangan ini bukanlah situasi yang BIASA. Oh, God. Mungkin sekarang belum terlambat untuk la–

"Joey?" suaranya terlalu lembut untuk ditolak. Seperti terhipnotis, tubuhku mendekat kearahnya. Senyuman tegang masih bertengger di wajahku dan tanganku menggenggam erat bunga-bunga yang kukumpulkan. Sepertinya ada beberapa tangkai bunga yang sudah sedikit patah. _Fuck._

"Ada apa, _cannelle__1_?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang, err . . . dibuat tenang. Sepertinya berhasil, karena wajahnya yang langsung menekuk. terkadang aku merasa sedikit kesulitan mempunyai istri yang selalu _to the point_. Rasanya aku ingin menelan segalon air liurku sendiri.

"Apakah aku bertambah _gendut_?" Bagus, Joey. Selamat datang ke acara 'jawab-apapun-kau-tidak-akan-beruntung'. Jika aku bisa menjawab jujur, tentu saja aku akan bilang kalau dia tidak bertambah gemuk sama sekali. Tubuhnya tetap indah dan ramping –kecuali di daerah perut karena sekarang sedang didiami oleh calon anggota keluarga kami yang baru. Tentu saja kami sangat senang dengan berita kehamilan istriku. Tapi pertanyaan itu mulai dilontarkan Seth ketika dia mulai . . . _ngidam_. Mungkin istriku khawatir mengkonsumsi darah 2 ekor rusa dan daging 1 ekor beruang. Padahal jika sedang sangat lapar, aku sendiri bisa menghabiskan seekor bison, sapi, dan kambing gunung sekaligus. Jadi, menurutku itu tidak masalah.

"Joey!" _Geez_, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Sekarang aku harus memilih antara bicara jujur kalau dia itu tidak gendut dan dia akan memarahiku selama 3 jam atau aku akan berbohong dan bilang 'Seth, mungkin kau agak sedikit _berisi_' lalu wanita pemilik mata _azuri_ akan menghabisiku. Tapi yang harus diingat, kalau pilihan manapun yang aku pilih pasti nanti malam aku akan berakhir di sofa. Pertanyaan ini sudah 34 kali dia lontarkan padaku, jadi sebanyak itu juga aku tidak bisa menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai bantal tidur.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, menungguku untuk mengeluarkan suara. Tapi yang kulakukan hanya memperhatikannya. _Pink_. Seperti _strawberry cream_. Lembut, manis, dan _adiktif_. Hanya itu kata-kata yang melayang di otakku.

"Joey Philip Black! Apa ka–" Aku tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya lagi. Mulutku telah melumat bibirnya. Bunga yang kubawa tadi jatuh kelantai begitu saja. Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku kepinggangnya dan membenamkan wanita berambut _chestnut_ itu ke tubuhku. Tidak lama, kami berdua melepaskan diri. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya, sedangkan mulutku membentuk sebuah cengiran besar. Kata-kata yang kupikirkan tadi benar-benar cocok untuknya.

"Bodoh." Aku tersenyum mendengar kata itu. Kata itu sekarang lebih terdengar sebagai pujian karena tubuhnya yang dingin kembali merapat dengan tubuhku.

Yup, satu kemenangan untuk Joey Philip Black.

_**New**_

(Skip time – 4 months later)

"_Bisakah kau berhenti berputar-putar dan melolong seperti anjing gila, Joey_?" Mako berusaha menghentikanku dengan menghadangku.

"_Maaf, Mako. Sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukannya._" Jawabku dengan nada sedikit gemetar. Lalu melanjutkan ritualku. Berputar-putar. Mencakar dinding. Melolong tidak jelas.

Sebuah detak jantung baru terdengar di telingaku. Dengan ini anak kelima kami sudah keluar. Jeritan Seth masih terdengar jelas. Getaran-getaran suara itu membuatku merinding, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan aku tidak bisa mendiamkan tubuhku. Sebuah ide muncul dalam benakku untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini. kuputar badanku dengan cepat dan menggertakkan gigi, tepat di depan 'serigala air' itu.

"_Maaf, Mate. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berkelahi._" kata-katanya mengejutkanku. Padahal biasanya, dia suka mengajak kami untuk bertarung. Tapi sekarang kejutan itu tidak bisa membuatku senang sekarang.

"_Ayolah, Mako. Anggap saja ini sebagai re-match 3 bulan yang lalu._" Mako langsung memperlihatkan giginya, bersiap untuk menyerang. Bagus, akhirnya dia terpancing.

"_Make it good, Joey_." Dengan itu, aku langsung berlari kearah Mako. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakanku terhenti, atau bisa dibilang dihentikan. Aku menengadah keatas. Kutemukan wajah ayah yang dihiasi senyuman.

"Jo, proses kelahirannya sudah selesai. Mereka benar-benar lucu. Tidak mengherankan sekarang kenapa Atem begitu menginginkan anak." Kata-katanya membuatku ingin melompat. Dengan cepat aku bertransformasi menjadi manusia. Aku tidak bisa menunggu satu detikpun. Kakiku dengan cepat membawaku kelantai tiga kastil, keruangan tempat persalinan diadakan. Kubuka pintu dengan keras. Aku melihat Atem menempelkan telunjuknya kebibirnya. Memberi isyarat padaku untuk tidak berisik, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Mataku sekarang tertuju pada mereka. Seth sedang berbaring, tetapi sepertinya tenaganya sudah memulih. Dengan cepat, aku berlari kesampingnya. Didekat wanita bermata _azuri_ itu ada 6 bayi kami, di balut oleh selimut yang hangat. 4 dengan selimut merah jambu dan 2 dengan selimut biru.

"_That must be hard_." Aku mengecup kening Seth. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Itu bayaran yang kecil di bandingkan dengan yang kita dapatkan, Joey." Aku mengangguk. 6 anggota keluarga baru memang membuat semua pengorbanan terlupakan.

"Kau akan menjadi ayah yang benar-benar bodoh." ejeknya. Dan balasanku adalah sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

"Dan kau akan menjadi ibu yang mengagumkan _gorila_ku yang manis." Sebuah tinju mendarat di bahuku. Kami berdua tertawa bersama.

_Everything will be new, yet same._

**The End**

Footnote : _cannelle_ artinya kayu manis.

Am : Akhirnya . . . fic gaje ini . . . jadi juga . . . *robotic mode on*

Im : Oyabun, ini reviews buat chapter 1 . . .

Am : HUAHAHA! REVIEW-REVIEW MUAH! *death kiss for reviewers*

Yugi : dasar gila . . .

Am :*mukul yugi pake buku fisika super tebel* ehem, oke saatnya balas review . . .

to _Aki Kadaoga_ :

Am : Kyaa! Arigatou Aki-san! Kupikir fic ini gak bakalan ada yang minat. menurut imajinasi saya sebagai author yang miring ini, atem itu makhluk yang mirip-mirip vampir, tapi cuma berubah dan tidak terkendali saat bulan purnama merah. Arigatou juga untuk ngingetin disclaimernya. lanjutan Fic Crimson Droplets nya ku tunggu ^^. Kalau endingnya, menurut saya itu cuma khayalan atem aja, maklum dia 'kan rada-rada . . .

Atem : *ngelempar palu, centong nasi, gergaji dan mobil ke arah author* Apa maksud lo, heh author SINTING!

Am : Ngelempar satu benda lagi ke gue, gue cium suami lo!

Atem : *Froze mode on*

to _The-Reverend Messiah__ :_

Am : *blow super duper kiss* TANG KIUUU ^^

Im : Oyabun, nih obatnya *nyekokin 2 karung pil ke mulut Am*

Am : tes-tes-tes. Saya juga suka puzzle-shipping dan suka ketika Atem menjadi gila (^_^)

Atem : *siap-siap ngelempar mobil*

Am : Taro tuh mobil! *monyongin bibir, siap-siap nge death-kiss Yugi*

Atem : Hiks . . .

Am : *Devil Laugh*

to _The Fallen Kuriboh__ :_

Am : *bows 24 jam non-stop* Ich Liebe Dich ! Jujur saya juga suka bagian yugi dicabik-cabik Atem . . .

Yugi : Hiks, kau belum lihat kekuatan yang sesungguhnyai *cries*

Atem : *Celurit ditangan* apa maksudmu aibouku tersayang?

Yugi : Mak-maksudku, ATEM CANTIK, SEKSI KAYAK JULIA ROBERT!

Atem : Anak manis *smile sweetly*

Am : ng? apa tadi anda bilang Vincent-sama? KYAA VINCENT-SAMA!

Im : Oyabun, ini obat dosis keduanya *nyuntikin cairan morphin 3 galon ke Am*

to _Kanna Ayasaki_ :

Am : *di sinari cahaya lilin* hiks . . . anda benar-benar baik mereview saya. . .

Im : ngg . . . oyabun . . .

Am : Oh, maaf. Tebakan anda benar sekali. Selamat (^_^). Bonus 6 anak Seto dan Joey lagi!

Seto(masih jadi cewek) : APA MAKSUD LO, HAH! *nembakin author pake Ak-47*

Am : *jadiin Joey sebagai perisai*

Joey : Akh! *mati karena kena banyak peluru*

Seto : *pingsan*

Am : Yes! akhirnya Seto jadi janda juga (^_^)

to _Lost-Matryoshka_:

Am : *lompat-lompat di atas mayat Joey* TERIMA! KASIH!

Im : *hilang kesabaran* WOI AUTHOR GEBLEK! LU DI SINI BALES REVIEW BUKAN MAEN!

Am : *gulp* O-oke. Jika anda suka puppyshipping, mudah-mudahan anda menyukai chapter ini.

Im : Dan kalau para readers mau nebak siapa 6 anak mereka, hints-nya yaitu 4 anak perempuan dan 2 anak laki-laki. 2 anak perempuan itu Fem!chara dan beserta 1 anak perempuan lagi itu chara dari Yugioh! GX, sedangkan yang lainnya karakter lainnya dari Yugioh.

Im : Akhir kata, Review please XD


End file.
